1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transceiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transceiving additional data using unallocated slots in a broadcast system such as Media Forward Link Only (MediaFLO).
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones have become very popular communication devices due to their ease of portability and mobility. Recently, mobile phones have been produced having various multimedia modules and functions integrated therein. Examples of such integrated functions include an MP3 function, a broadcast playback function, a video playback function, and a camera function. Notably, these functions have been integrated into the mobile phone while maintaining its portability.
Among these multimedia functions, the broadcast playback function can be implemented with a distinct broadcast receiver module corresponding to the broadcast system. For example, the mobile terminal may be equipped with a DMB module for receiving broadcast data of a Digital Multimedia Broadcast (DMB) system or a DVB-H module for receiving broadcast data of a Digital Video Broadcast-Handheld (DVB-H) system. MediaFLO is a new technology for broadcasting data to portable devices. MediaFLO enables the convergence of broadcast and wireless technologies to provide business opportunities throughout the mobile broadcast ecosystem. However, since the MediaFLO technology has been developed and proposed after the other broadcast technologies, a precise specification for deployment is not yet prepared. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of various service delivery methods and systems based on the MediaFLO technology.